Japans New Game
by Doechi
Summary: America hears japan has created a new horror game, and decides to visit him to ask for it. what he doesn't expect is that Japan has a new game of his own. JapanxJapan Warning:CRACK!


So i went to memegen and did a crack pairing generator...and decided to make it a story.

the results were:

Japan/Japan

America, The horrified observer, Writes a song about it.

...

America knocked on the door, waiting for Japan to come answer it. He had heard the asian nation had come up with a new horror game, and decided to show up and ask for it. So here he was, at the door, where he had been for a while. While it was usual for Japan to refuse to come outside, he had some kind of problem with socializing America decided, it was unusual for him to not answer at all. Right when America decided to go home Japans dog showed up and pushed the door, which was apparently unlocked, open and ran inside.

So America entered the house. After all, he SHOULD have heard the knocks at the door and yelling. Navigating his way through the house (Being horrible at directions he got lost five times...and walked in upon a room filled with vocaloid figurines that mainly consisted of Hatsune Miku) he finally got to where he thought Japans room was. ...there was mumbling and beeps coming from the room, so america slightly opened the door, enough to where he could see and hear what was going on inside the room with out being caught.

There was Japan, at the computer...talking to it.

"Thank you for the cat...*muffled* no, you should take Me to the would not appreciate you... Ah! I have to rest! Ive run out of energy!"

America watched, confused and curious. What was Japan doing? He adjusted the door to where he could see the computer. The nation seemed to be playing a...dating sim? well...that was pretty normal for Japan... But who was he talking t- America finally saw the character Japan was trying to get a happy ending with...it was...HIM? 'Thats just...STRANGE! why would Japan try to date himself?' Confused, America left the house quietly. the game could wait. He was going to have to dip his brain in bleach and forget what he saw first.

America walked into the conference room. The meeting had obviously erupted in chaos, and England was yelling at France , so America wouldnt get scolded today for being late. He sat in his seat, and started munching on the new burger that Burger King had recently created. Someone tapped on his shoulder, and America turned around to see Japan. "ano, America-San, sorry i did not answer the door a week ago. i was wrapped up in a new game..." America resisted to shudder at the memory. "ahaha, its okay Japan. i decided to talk to you today instead. i figured you were busy." Japan nodded and held out a game to America. "ano, this is a new horror game i've created. i thought you'd want to play it." America grinned. "THANKS JAPAN! I VE BEEN WANTING THIS!" He grinned.

Japan smiled. 'Ah, America-San, that new song you've created, about the person in love with someone that they cant be with because they arent real...do you think you could email that song to me?" America's mind froze a second. that song...he wrote it to try to get that memory out of his brain...apparently it got popular... "-rica? America-san, are you okay?" America snapped out of his brain freeze. "uh, Yeah! you can have the song." Japan smiled and bowed, which led to America's protests that he didnt have to bow, and walked away.

America sighted, entering his house after the long meeting. "Tony! Im BACK! You better not have broken the tv again!" America didnt really want to see what trouble the alien had caused while he was away, so he went straight to his room and sat at the computer to play the horror game. He opened the box...and saw a cd that said something in japanese. under it in english said Nation Dating Game. America froze. Apparently Japan had given him the wrong game. America sat there for a while, staring at the cd and wondering what to do. Sliding the game into the computer, he wondered if it had a happy ending for England.

And DONE :D My first crack fanfic. scratch that, my first Hetalia ~

Please R&R


End file.
